


Dead in the Water (SEASON ONE, EPISODE THREE)

by ackles_ass_equation



Series: Superghetto [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon, Episode: s01e03 Dead in the Water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 16:33:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6666073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ackles_ass_equation/pseuds/ackles_ass_equation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While goin all up in tha newspaper, Dean comes across a mysterious drownin victim. Upon further research they soon discover mo' playas whoz ass have drowned up in tha same lake yo, but they bodies was never found. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! When tha thugs show up in hood they befriend a funky-ass pimp whose daddy has drowned. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Da brothers come ta believe tha lake is hustled by a spirit, n' I aint talkin bout no muthafuckin Jack Daniels neither.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. NOW

_Lake Manitoc, Wisconsin_   
_EXT. CARLTON HOUSE - DAY_   
_INT. CARLTON HOUSE - DAY_

WILL CARLTON sits on tha kitchen counta smokin cereal, BILL CARLTON all up in tha table readin tha newspaper n' shit. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. SOPHIE CARLTON comes all up in tha room.  
SOPHIE kisses her daddy on tha cheek.

 **SOPHIE**  
Morning, Daddy.

 **BILL**  
Morning, dopeheart.

SOPHIE goes ta git suttin' outta tha refrigerator.

 **WILL**  
All these workouts, Soph, I don't give a gangbangin' fuck. Guys don't like buff hoes.

 **SOPHIE**  
Yeah, well, hoes don't like muthafuckas whoz ass still live at home.

WILL drains tha gin n juice from his cereal bowl n' slides off tha counter.

 **WILL**  
Ha ha ha.

 **SOPHIE**  
Ha ha.

SOPHIE opens tha door ta muthafuckin bounce.

 **BILL**  
Be careful.

 **SOPHIE**  
I will.

SOPHIE closes tha door.

_EXT. LAKE - DAY_

SOPHIE standz on tha dock, lookin all up in tha lake. WILL watches from a gangbangin' finger-lickin' distizzle as her dope ass dives in. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Biatch swims n' comes up fo' air, lookin around; her big-ass booty sees no one. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Biatch keeps swimming. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Biatch comes up fo' air again n' again n' again n' looks round some more; still no one. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. SOMEONE approaches her from underwata n' pulls her under n' shit. Bubbles. Nothing.


	2. ACT ONE

  
Okay.

WENDY strutts away. DEAN drops his head, then looks at SAM.

 **DEAN**  
Yo ass know, Sam, we is allowed ta have funk once up in a while.

DEAN points ta WENDY struttin away; dat biiiiatch bustin short shorts.

 **DEAN**  
Thatz fun.

SAM looks at his muthafuckin ass. DEAN handz SAM tha newspaper.

 **DEAN**  
Here, take a peep this, I be thinkin I gots one. Lake Manitoc, Wisconsin. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Last week Sophie Carlton, eighteen, strutts tha fuck into tha lake, don't strutt up fo' realz. Authoritizzles dragged tha water; nothing. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Sophie Carlton is tha third Lake Manitoc drownin dis year. Shiiit, dis aint no joke. None of tha other bodies was found either n' shit. They had a gangbangin' funeral two minutes ago.

 **SAM**  
A funeral?

 **DEAN**  
Yeah, itz weird, they buried a empty coffin. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. For, uh, closure or whatever.

 **SAM**  
Closure, biatch? What closure, biatch? Muthafuckas don't just disappear, Dean. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Other playas just stop lookin fo' dem wild-ass muthafuckas.

 **DEAN**  
Somethang you wanna say ta me son?

 **SAM**  
Da trail fo' Dad. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! It aint nuthin but gettin colda every last muthafuckin day.

 **DEAN**  
Exactly. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. So what tha fuck is we supposed ta do?

 **SAM**  
I don't give a gangbangin' fuck. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Somethang fo' realz. Anything.

 **DEAN**  
Yo ass know what, biatch? I be sick of dis attitude. Yo ass don't be thinkin I wanna find Dad as much as you do?

 **SAM**  
Yeah, I know you do, itz just-

 **DEAN**  
I be tha one thatz been wit his ass every last muthafuckin single dizzle fo' tha past two years, while you've been off ta college goin ta pep rallies. Put ya muthafuckin choppers up if ya feel dis! Us thugs will find Dad yo, but until then, we gonna bust a cap up in every last muthafuckin thang shitty between here n' there, so peek-a-boo, clear tha way, I be comin' thru fo'sho. Okay?

SAM rolls his wild lil' fuckin eyes. WENDY strutts by, distractin DEAN.

 **SAM**  
All right, Lake Manitoc yo. Hey!

DEAN returns his thugged-out attention ta SAM.

 **DEAN**  
Huh?

 **SAM**  
How tha fuck far?

_LAKE MANITOC_

"Round n' Round" by Ratt begins ta play.

_EXT. ROAD - DAY_

Da Impala passes a cold-ass lil clothesline wit white sheets.

_EXT. BRIDGE - DAY_

Da Impala crosses a funky-ass bridge n' passes one of mah thugs fishin off same.

_EXT. ROAD - DAY_

**MUSIC**  
Round n' round  
With ludd we'll find a way  
Just give it time

Da Impala drives past a sign dat readz "Yo, wuz crackalackin', biatch? Yo ass is smokin Lake Manitoc WI."

_EXT. CARLTON HOUSE - DAY_

Da Impala pulls up in front of tha Carlton house.

 **MUSIC**  
Round n' round

Da Impalaz engine stops.  
DEAN knocks on tha door. Shiiit, dis aint no joke. WILL CARLTON opens dat shit.

 **DEAN**  
Will Carlton?

 **WILL**  
Yeah, thatz right.

 **DEAN**  
I be Agent Ford. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! This is Agent Hamill.

 **DEAN**  
Us thugs wit tha US Wildlife Service.

DEAN holdz up a ID.

_EXT. LAKE - DAY_

BILL CARLTON is chillin on a funky-ass bench on tha dock. WILL brangs SAM n' DEAN round ta peep his muthafuckin ass.

 **WILL**  
Bitch was on some hundred yardz out. Thatz where she gots dragged down.

 **DEAN**  
And you shizzle her dope ass didn't just drown?

 **WILL**  
Yeah. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Biatch was a varsitizzle swimmer. Bitch practically grew up in dat lake. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Biatch was as safe up there as up in her own bathtub.

 **SAM**  
So no splashing, biatch? No signz of distress?

 **WILL**  
Fuck dat shit, thatz what tha fuck I be spittin some lyrics ta you, biatch.

 **SAM**  
Did yo dirty ass peep any shadows up in tha water, biatch? Maybe some dark shape breach tha surface?

 **WILL**  
No fo' realz. Again, dat biiiiatch was straight-up far up there.

 **DEAN**  
Yo ass eva peep any strange tracks by tha shoreline?

 **WILL**  
Fuck dat shit, never n' shit. Why, biatch? Why, what tha fuck do you thinkz up there?

 **DEAN**  
We bout ta let you know as soon as our phat asses do.

DEAN headz back ta tha car.

 **SAM**  
What bout yo' father?

DEAN stops n' turns back.

 **SAM**  
Can we rap ta him?

WILL turns ta peep BILL, then turns back.

 **WILL**  
Look, if you don't mind, I mean...he didn't peep anythang n' he kind of been all up in all muthafuckin day.

 **SAM**  
We understand.

SAM n' DEAN git all up in tha car.

_POLICE STATION_   
_INT. POLICE STATION - DAY_

SHERIFF JAKE DEVINS talks ta SAM n' DEAN.

 **JAKE**  
Now, I be sorry yo, but why do tha Wildlife Service care bout a accidental drowning?

 **SAM**  
Yo ass shizzle itz accidental, biatch? Will Carlton saw suttin' grab his sister.

 **JAKE**  
Like what?

They strutt tha fuck into JAKEz crib. JAKE motions ta chairs up in front of his fuckin lil' desk.

 **JAKE**  
Here, sit,. Biiiatch please.There is no indigenous carnivores up in dat lake.

SAM n' DEAN sit.

 **JAKE**  
Therez not a god damn thang even big-ass enough ta pull down a person, unless dat shiznit was tha Loch Ness Monster.

 **DEAN**  
Yeah.

Dude laughs.

 **DEAN**  
Right.

SAM glances at DEAN.

 **JAKE**  
Will Carlton was traumatized, n' sometimes tha mind skits tricks. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Still-

JAKE sits down.

 **JAKE**  
Us dudes dragged dat entire lake. We even ran a sonar sweep, just ta be sure, n' there was not a god damn thang down there.

 **DEAN**  
Thatz weird, though, I mean, that's, thatz tha third missin body dis year.

 **JAKE**  
I know. These is playas from mah town. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. These is playas I care about.

 **DEAN**  
I know.

 **JAKE**  
Anyway...

JAKE sighs.

 **JAKE**  
All this...it won't be a problem much longer.

 **DEAN**  
What do you mean?

 **JAKE**  
Well, tha dam, of course.

 **DEAN**  
Of course, tha dam. It's, uh, it sprung a leak.

 **JAKE**  
It aint nuthin but fallin apart, n' tha fedz won't give our asses tha grant ta repair it, so they've opened tha spillway. In another six months, there won't be much of a lake. There won't be much of a town, either n' shit. But as Federal Wildlife, you already knew that.

 **DEAN**  
Exactly.

A YOUNG WOMAN, ANDREA BARR, taps on tha door.  
  
ANDREA  
Sorry, is I interrupting?

SAM n' DEAN stand up.

 **ANDREA**  
I can come back later.

 **JAKE**  
Gentlemen, dis is mah daughter.

 **DEAN**  
It aint nuthin but a pleasure ta hook up you, biatch. I be Dean.

DEAN shakes ANDREAz hand.

 **ANDREA**  
Andrea Barr yo. Hi.

 **DEAN**  
Hi.

 **JAKE**  
They're from tha Wildlife Service fo' realz. Bout tha lake.

 **ANDREA**  
Oh.

A BOY, LUCAS BARR, strutts up in round ANDREA.

 **DEAN**  
Oh, hey there, so peek-a-boo, clear tha way, I be comin' thru fo'sho. Whatz yo' name?

LUCAS strutts away without bustin lyrics fo' realz. ANDREA bigs up.

 **JAKE**  
His name is Lucas.

LUCAS n' ANDREA is up in tha main room fo' realz. ANDREA gives his ass some crayons outta a funky-ass box.

 **SAM  
** Is he aiiight?

 **JAKE**  
My fuckin grandsonz been all up in all muthafuckin day. It make me wanna hollar playa! We all have.

JAKE standz n' goes ta tha crib door.

 **JAKE**  
Well, if there be a anythang else I can do fo' you, please let me know.

DEAN, SAM, n' JAKE leave tha crib.

 **DEAN**  
Thanks. Yo ass know, now dat you mentioned it, could you point our asses up in tha direction of a reasonably priced motel?

 **ANDREA**  
Lakefront Motel. Go round tha corner n' shit. It aint nuthin but bout two blocks south.

 **DEAN**  
Two-would you mind showin us?

ANDREA laughs.

 **ANDREA**  
Yo ass want me ta strutt you two blocks?

 **DEAN**  
Not if itz any shit.

 **ANDREA**  
I be headed dat way anyway.

ANDREA turns ta JAKE.

 **ANDREA**  
I be bout ta be back ta pick up Lucas at three.

ANDREA turns ta LUCAS.

 **ANDREA**  
We bout ta git all up in tha park, aiiight, dopeie?

ANDREA kisses LUCAS on tha head.  
DEAN waves as they muthafuckin bounce. JAKE nods.

 **SAM**  
Thanks again.

_STREET_   
_EXT. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. STREET - DAY_

ANDREA leadz DEAN n' SAM along tha street.

 **DEAN**  
So, thugged-out kid.

 **ANDREA**  
Thanks.

They cross a street.

 **DEAN**  
Kidz is tha best, huh?

ANDREA glances at his ass n' ignores his muthafuckin ass. They keep strutting. They stop up in front of a funky-ass buildin dat say LAKEFRONT MOTEL.

 **ANDREA**  
There it is. Like I holla'd, two blocks.

 **SAM**  
Thanks.

ANDREA addresses DEAN.

 **ANDREA**  
Must be hard, wit yo' sense of direction, never bein able ta find yo' way ta a thugged-out decent pickup line.

ANDREA leaves, callin back over her shoulder.

 **ANDREA**  
Trip off yo' stay!

 **SAM**  
'Kidz is tha best', biatch? Yo ass don't even like kids.

 **DEAN**  
I gots a straight-up boner fo' kids.

 **SAM**  
Name three lil pimps dat you even know.

DEAN be thinkin n' comes up empty. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. SAM waves a hand n' strutts tha fuck into tha motel. DEAN scratches his head.

 **DEAN**  
I be thinking!

_MOTEL_   
_INT. MOTEL ROOM - DAY_

SAM is hustlin on his fuckin laptop. DEAN is goin all up in his threadz.

 **SAM**  
So there be a tha three drownin suckas dis year.

 **DEAN**  
Any before that?

 **SAM**  
Uh, yeah.

SAM has a funky-ass browser window open ta Da Lake Manitoc Tribune. DROWNING TAINTS ICE FISHING FESTIVAL yo. Dude clicks, n' another browser window comes up, again n' again n' again tha Tribune: 12-YEAR-OLD GIRL DROWNS IN LAKE, Second drownin up in 6 months at Lake Manitoc

 **SAM**  
Six mo' spread up over tha past thirty-five years. Those bodies was never recovered either n' shit. If there is suttin' up there, itz pickin up its pace.

DEAN tosses a item of threadz onto a funky-ass bed.

 **DEAN**  
So, what, we gots a lake monsta on a funky-ass binge?

 **SAM**  
This whole lake monsta theory, it, it just bugs mah dirty ass.

DEAN comes over ta read over SAMz shoulder.

 **DEAN**  
Why?

 **SAM**  
Loch Ness, uh, Lake Champlain, there be literally hundredz of eyewitnizz accounts yo, but here, almost nothing.

SAM looks all up in tha Tribune homepage.

 **SAM**  
Whatever it is up there, no onez livin ta rap bout dat shit.

SAM scrolls ta tha comments section of a article. DEAN points at dat shit.

 **DEAN**  
Wait, Barr, Christopher Barr. Shiiit, dis aint no joke. Where have I heard dat name before?

SAM readz from tha page.

 **SAM**  
Christopher Barr, tha sucka up in May.

SAM clicks a link, openin a freshly smoked up page. LOCAL MAN IN TRAGIC ACCIDENT. Da picture loads: it shows a five-o fool wit LUCAS.

 **SAM**  
Oh. Christopher Barr was Andreaz homeboy, Lucass daddy n' shiznit fo' realz. Apparently tha pimpin' muthafucka took Lucas up swimming. Lucas was on a gangbangin' floatin wooden platform when Chris drowned. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Two minutes before tha kid gots rescued.

SAM clicks tha picture fo' a funky-ass betta look, then scratches his head.

 **SAM**  
Maybe our crazy asses have a eyewitnizz afta all.

 **DEAN**  
No wonder dat kid was so freaked out. Watchin one of yo' muthafathas take a thugged-out dirtnap aint suttin' you just git over.

_PARK_   
_EXT. PARK - DAY_

Kidz is bustin up n' playin fo' realz. ANDREA sits on a funky-ass bench n' watches LUCAS, whoz ass be at another bench colorin n' playin wit toy soldiers.

 **SAM (voiceover)**  
Can our laid-back asses join yo slick ass?

ANDREA looks up. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. SAM n' DEAN is there.

 **ANDREA**  
I be here wit mah son.

DEAN looks over at LUCAS.

 **DEAN**  
Oh. Mind if I say hi?

DEAN goes over ta LUCAS.

 **ANDREA**  
Tell yo' playa dis whole Jeremy Maguire thang aint gonna work on mah dirty ass.

SAM sits next ta ANDREA.

 **SAM**  
I don't be thinkin thatz what tha fuck dis be about.

DEAN approaches LUCAS.

 **DEAN**  
Howz it going?

DEAN kneels down next ta tha bench where LUCAS is coloring; when LUCAS don't even look up, DEAN picks up one of tha toy soldiers.

 **DEAN**  
Oh, I used ta ludd these thangs.

DEAN imitates glocks n' explosions, then tosses tha toy soldier down.

 **DEAN**  
So crayons is mo' yo' thang, biatch? Thatz cool. Chicks dig artists.

LUCAS has a pile of drawings on tha bench. DEAN takes a look. Da top one iz of a funky-ass big-ass black swirl; tha second one iz of a red bicycle.

 **DEAN**  
Yo, these is pretty good. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! I be fly as a gangbangin' falcon, soarin all up in tha sky dawwwwg! Yo ass mind if I sit n' draw wit you fo' a while?

DEAN picks up a cold-ass lil crayon.

 **DEAN**  
I aint so shitty mah dirty ass.

DEAN sits on tha bench, picks up a pad of paper, n' starts drawing.

 **DEAN**  
Yo ass know, I be thankin you can hear me, you just don't wanna talk. I don't give a fuck exactly what tha fuck happened ta yo' dad yo, but I know dat shiznit was suttin' real bad. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! I be thinkin I know how tha fuck you feel. When I was yo' age, I saw something.  
A pause.

 **DEAN**  
Anyway. Well, maybe you don't be thinkin mah playas will dig you, or, uh...or believe you, biatch. I want you ta know dat I will. Yo ass don't even gotta say anything. Yo ass could draw me a picture bout what tha fuck you saw dat day, wit yo' dad, on tha lake. Okay, no problem. This is fo' you, biatch.

DEAN holdz up ta LUCAS tha picture da ruffneck drew. It aint nuthin but stick figures.

 **DEAN**  
This is mah crew.

DEAN points at each thug up in turn.

 **DEAN**  
Thatz mah dad. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Thatz mah momma. Thatz mah geek brother, n' thatz mah dirty ass.

A pause.

 **DEAN**  
All right, so I be a sucky artist. I be bout ta peep you around, Lucas.

DEAN headz back ta SAM n' ANDREA. LUCAS picks up tha picture.  
DEAN approaches ANDREA n' SAM.

 **ANDREA**  
Lucas aint holla'd a word, not even ta mah dirty ass. Not since his fuckin lil' dadz accident.

 **DEAN**  
Yeah, our crazy asses heard. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Sorry.

ANDREA nods.

 **SAM**  
What is tha doctors saying?

 **ANDREA**  
That itz a kind of post-traumatic stress.

 **SAM**  
That can't be easy as fuck . For either of you, biatch.

 **ANDREA**  
We moved up in wit mah dad. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Dude helps up all muthafuckin day. It make me wanna hollar playa! It aint nuthin but just...when I be thinkin bout what tha fuck Lucas went through, what tha fuck da perved-out muthafucka saw...

A pause.

 **DEAN**  
Kidz is strong. You'd be surprised what tha fuck they can deal with.

LUCAS leaves tha bench, headin fo' tha group.

 **ANDREA**  
Yo ass know, he used ta have such game yo. Dude was hard ta keep up with, ta rap tha real deal. It aint nuthin but tha nick nack patty wack, I still gots tha bigger sack. Now he just sits there, so peek-a-boo, clear tha way, I be comin' thru fo'sho. Drawin dem pictures, playin wit dem army men. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. I just wish-

LUCAS strutts up, carryin a picture.

 **ANDREA**  
Yo dopeie.

LUCAS handz DEAN tha picture.

 **DEAN**  
Thanks. Thanks, Lucas.

It aint nuthin but a picture of tha Carlton house.  
LUCAS headz back ta tha bench.

_CARLTON HOUSE_   
_INT. CARLTON HOUSE - DAY_

BILL is chillin up in a cold-ass lil chair, bustin nothing. WILL approaches.

 **WILL**  
Yo, Dad, biatch? You, you should probably smoke something. I'ma cook up some fuckin dinner, aiiight?

BILL say not a god damn thang n' turns his head away.

_INT. KITCHEN - DAY_

WILL washes a gangbangin' fish all up in tha sink yo. Dude do not turn tha wata off when his thugged-out lil' punk-ass begins cuttin up tha fish. Da wata turns brown. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. WILL notices n' shuts off tha gin n juice n' shit. Black wata comes up all up in tha drain n' fills tha sink. WILL rolls up his sleeve ta pull tha plug outta tha drain. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch yo. Dude comes up wit tha plug yo, but tha wata don't drain. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch yo. Dude sticks his thugged-out arm back up in tha water, n' suttin' grabs it, pullin his ass tha fuck into tha sink yo. Dude drowns. Da wata drains.


	3. ACT TWO

_MOTEL_   
_INT. MOTEL - DAY_

DEAN is inside tha motel room chillin on a funky-ass bed. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! SAM opens tha door n' comes in.

 **SAM**  
So, I be thinkin itz safe ta say we can rule up Nessie.

 **DEAN  
** What do you mean?

SAM sits next ta DEAN.

 **SAM**  
I just drove past tha Carlton house. There was a ambulizzle there, so peek-a-boo, clear tha way, I be comin' thru fo'sho. Will Carlton is dead as fuckin fried chicken.

 **DEAN**  
Dude drowned?

 **SAM**  
Yep. In tha sink.

 **DEAN**  
What tha hell, biatch? So you right, dis aint a cold-ass lil creature. Us dudes dealin wit suttin' else.

 **SAM**  
Yeah yo, but what?

 **DEAN**  
I don't give a gangbangin' fuck. Wata wraith, maybe, biatch? Some kind of demon, biatch? I mean, suttin' dat controls water...wata dat be reppin tha same source.

 **SAM**  
Da lake.

 **DEAN**  
Yeah.

 **SAM**  
Which would explain why itz uppin tha body count. Da lake is draining. It'll be dry up in all dem months. Whatever dis thang is, whatever it wants, itz hustlin outta time.

 **DEAN**  
And if it can git all up in tha pipes, it can git ta mah playas, almost anywhere.

DEAN standz up.

 **DEAN**  
This is gonna happen again n' again n' again soon.

DEAN sits down on a cold-ass lil chair.

 **SAM**  
And our phat asses do know one other thang fo' sure. We know dis has gots suttin' ta do wit Bizzle Carlton.

 **DEAN**  
Yeah, it took both his kids.

 **SAM**  
And I've been askin around. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Lucass dad, Chris-Bizzle Carltonz godson.

 **DEAN**  
Letz go pay Mista Muthafuckin Carlton a visit.

_LAKE  
_ _EXT. LAKE - DAY_

BILL CARLTON is chillin on tha bench on tha dock.

 **SAM (voiceover)**  
Mista Muthafuckin Carlton?

BILL looks up. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. SAM n' DEAN approach.

 **SAM**  
We'd like ta ask you all dem thangs, if you don't mind.

 **DEAN**  
We from the, tha Department-

 **BILL**  
I couldn't give a fuckin shiznit whoz ass you with. Ya Mom shoulda told ya, I answered enough thangs todizzle.

 **SAM**  
Yo crazy-ass lil hustla holla'd da perved-out muthafucka saw suttin' up in dat lake. What bout yo slick ass, biatch? Yo ass eva peep anythang up there, biatch? Mista Muthafuckin Carlton, Sophiez drownin n' Willz dirtnap-we be thinkin there might be a cold-ass lil connection ta you or yo' crew.

 **BILL**  
My fuckin lil pimps is gone. It's...itz worse than dying. Go away. Please.

SAM n' DEAN head back ta tha car.

 **SAM**  
What do you think?

 **DEAN**  
Aw, I be thinkin tha skanky muthafuckaz been all up in hell. I also be thinkin he not spittin some lyrics ta our asses something.

SAM leans on tha Impala.

 **SAM**  
So now what?

DEAN goes still.

 **SAM**  
What tha fuck iz it?

 **DEAN**  
Huh.

DEAN is lookin all up in tha Carlton house.

 **DEAN**  
Maybe Bizzlez not tha only one whoz ass knows something.

DEAN pulls up tha picture LUCAS brought him, which iz of tha Carlton house. DEAN looks at SAM.

_DEVINS/BARR HOUSE_

**ANDREA (voiceover)**  
I be sorry yo, but I don't be thinkin itz a phat idea.

 **DEAN (voiceover)**  
I just need ta rap ta his muthafuckin ass.

_INT yo. HOUSE - DAY_

SAM n' DEAN is inside ANDREAz house, poppin' off ta her muthafuckin ass.

 **DEAN**  
Just fo' all dem minutes.

 **ANDREA**  
Dude won't say anything. What goodz it gonna do?

 **SAM**  
Andrea, we be thinkin mo' playas might git hurt. We be thinkin somethingz goin' down up there.

 **ANDREA**  
My fuckin homeboy, tha others, they just drowned. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Thatz all.

 **DEAN**  
If thatz what tha fuck you straight-up believe, then we'll go. But if you be thinkin there be a even a possibilitizzle dat suttin' else could be goin on here, please let me rap ta yo' son.

_INT. LUCAS'S BEDROOM - DAY_

LUCAS is coloring, toy soldiers standin round his muthafuckin ass. DEAN, ANDREA, n' SAM approach tha doorway. DEAN entas n' crouches down by LUCAS.

 **DEAN  
** Yo, Lucas. Yo ass remember me son?

LUCAS has drawn two mo' picturez of a red bicycle.

 **DEAN**  
Yo ass know, I, uh, I wanted ta fuck you fo' dat last drawing. But tha thang is, I need yo' help again.

LUCAS is drawin a thug up in gin n juice n' shit. DEAN opens tha doggy den picture n' puts it down up in front of LUCAS.

 **DEAN**  
How tha fuck did you know ta draw this, biatch? Did yo dirty ass know suttin' shitty was gonna happen, biatch? Maybe you could nod yeaaaa or no fo' mah dirty ass.

LUCAS keeps coloring.

 **DEAN**  
Yo ass is trippin like a muthafucka. It aint nuthin but all gravy. I understand. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! See, when I was yo' age, I saw suttin' real shitty happen ta mah mom, n' I was scared, like a muthafucka. I didn't feel like rappin', just like you, biatch. But see, mah mom-I know dat biiiiatch wanted mah crazy ass ta be brave. I be thinkin bout dat every last muthafuckin day. It make me wanna hollar playa! And I do mah dopest ta be brave fo' realz. And maybe, yo' daddy wants you ta be brave like a muthafucka.

LUCAS drops his crayon n' looks up at DEAN yo. Dude handz DEAN a picture of a white church, a yellow house, n' a funky-ass pimp wit a funky-ass blue basebizzle cap n' red bicycle up in front of a wooden fence.

 **DEAN**  
Thanks, Lucas.

Bizzley Squierz "Too Daze Gone" starts ta play.

 **MUSIC**  
Walkin all up in tha streets just tha other day

_CAR_   
_INT. IMPALA - DAY_

DEAN n' SAM is up in tha Impala, SAM holdin tha church picture.

 **MUSIC**  
Movin'

 **DEAN**  
Andrea holla'd tha kid never drew like dat till his fuckin lil' daddy died.

 **SAM**  
There is cases-goin all up in a traumatic experience could make playas mo' sensitizzle ta premonitions, psycho tendencies.

 **DEAN**  
Whateverz up there, what tha fuck if Lucas is tappin tha fuck into it somehow, biatch? I mean, itz only a matta of time before some muthafucka else drowns, so if you gots a funky-ass betta lead, please.

 **SAM**  
All right, we gots another doggy den ta find.

 **DEAN**  
Da only problem is there be a on some thousand yellow two-stories up in dis county ridin' solo.

SAM looks all up in tha picture.

 **SAM**  
See dis church, biatch? I bet there be a less than a thousand of dem round here.

 **DEAN**  
Oh, College Boy be thinkin da perved-out muthafucka so smart.

 **MUSIC**  
Too daze gone  
I be broke down, insufferable  
My fuckin mind is on tha blink

 **SAM**  
Yo ass know, um...

 **MUSIC**  
It aint nuthin but lata than you think

 **SAM**  
What you holla'd bout Mom...

 **MUSIC**  
And I be too daze gone

 **SAM**  
Yo ass never holla'd at mah crazy ass dat before.

 **DEAN**  
It aint nuthin but no big-ass deal.

 **MUSIC**  
Went ta peep a gangbangin' playa just tha other day

 **DEAN**  
Oh God, our asses aint gonna gotta gangbang or anything, is we?

 **MUSIC**  
Movin'

_SWEENEY HOUSE_   
_EXT. CHURCH - DAY_

SAM n' DEAN approach a white church shaped like tha one up in LUCASz picture. DEAN holdz up tha picture n' looks at it, comparin it ta tha scene up in front of him; there be a a yellow doggy den next ta tha church n' a wooden fence near tha house. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. SAM looks at DEAN. They both look up all up in tha church n' cross tha street ta tha house.

 **DEAN (voiceover)**  
We sorry ta bother you, ma'am-

_INT._ _SWEENEY HOUSE - DAY_

DEAN n' SAM is inside tha house, bustin lyrics ta a OLD WOMAN, MRS. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. SWEENEY.

 **DEAN**  
-but do a lil pimp live here, by chance, biatch? Dude might wear a funky-ass blue bizzle cap, has a red bicycle.

 **SWEENEY**  
No sir. Shiiit, dis aint no joke. Not fo' a straight-up long time. Peterz been gone fo' thirty-five muthafuckin years now, nahmeean?

Therez a picture of PETER on tha side table. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. SWEENEY sighs.

 **SWEENEY**  
Da five-o never-I never had any scam what tha fuck happened. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Dude just disappeared.

SAM points up ta DEAN a fuckin shitload of toy soldiers on a table.

 **SWEENEY**  
Losin him-you know, it's...itz worse than dying.

DEAN glances at SAM.

 **DEAN**  
Did da ruffneck disappear from here, biatch? I mean, from dis house?

 **SWEENEY**  
Dude was supposed ta ride his bike straight home afta school, n' he never flossed up.

DEAN picks a picture off tha mirror. Shiiit, dis aint no joke. There is two thugs up in tha picture, one PETER wit a funky-ass bicycle. DEAN readz from tha back of tha picture.

 **DEAN**  
Peta Sweeney n' Bizzley Carlton, nineteen seventy.

_LAKE_   
_EXT. LAKE - DAY_

BILL is chillin on tha bench on tha dock, poppin' off ta his dirty ass, or ta tha lake.

 **BILL**  
You've taken every last muthafuckin thang, everyone. Ya Mom shoulda told ya, I gots not a god damn thang left. I didn't understand. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! I didn't believe. Now I be thinkin I do. I be thinkin I finally know what tha fuck you want.

_IMPALA_   
_INT. IMPALA - DAY_

DEAN n' SAM is driving.

 **SAM**  
Okay, dis lil pimp Peta Sweeney vanishes, n' dis be all connected ta Bizzle Carlton somehow.

 **DEAN**  
Yeah, Bizzle shizzle as a muthafucka seems ta be hidin something, huh?

 **SAM**  
And Bizzle, tha playas he loves, they all gettin punished.

 **DEAN**  
So what tha fuck if Bizzle did suttin' ta Peter?

 **SAM**  
What if Bizzle capped him?

 **DEAN**  
Peterz spirit would be furious. It'd want revenge. It aint nuthin but possible.

_EXT. CARLTON HOUSE - DAY_

Da Impala pulls up in front of tha Carlton house. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. SAM n' DEAN approach tha house.

 **SAM**  
Mista Muthafuckin Carlton?

An engine roars.

_EXT. LAKE - DAY_

SAM n' DEAN go round tha doggy den ta peep BILL goin up on tha lake up in his boat.

 **DEAN  
** Yo, check it out.

SAM n' DEAN run ta tha end of tha dock, yelling.

 **DEAN**  
Mista Muthafuckin Carlton! Yo ass need ta come back! Come outta tha gin n juice playa! Turn tha boat around!

 **SAM**  
Mista Muthafuckin Carlton!

BILL ignores dem n' keeps going. Da wata rises up n' flips BILLz boat over n' shit. Well shiiiit, it n' he vanish.


	4. ACT THREE

_POLICE STATION_   
_INT. POLICE STATION - DAY_

LUCAS is chillin up in a cold-ass lil chair, rockin back n' forth fo' realz. ANDREA is chillin next ta him, holdin a paper bag n' a plastic container.

 **ANDREA**  
Baby, whatz wrong?

SAM, DEAN, n' JAKE DEVINS strutt up in tha door fo' realz. ANDREA looks over.

 **ANDREA**  
Sam, Dean.

ANDREA standz up, puttin tha bag n' container on her chair.

 **ANDREA**  
I didn't expect ta peep you here.

 **JAKE**  
So now you on a gangbangin' first-name basis. What is you bustin here?

 **ANDREA**  
I brought you dinner.

 **JAKE**  
I be sorry, dopeheart, I don't straight-up have tha time.

 **ANDREA**  
I heard bout Bizzle Carlton. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Is it true, biatch? Is suttin' goin on wit tha lake?

 **JAKE**  
Right now our phat asses don't give a fuck what tha fuck tha real deal is. But I be thinkin it might be betta if you n' Lucas went on home.

LUCAS looks up n' whines, lookin stricken; he jumps up n' grabs DEANz arm.

 **DEAN**  
Lucas, hey, what tha fuck is it?

 **DEAN**  
Lucas.

 **ANDREA**  
Lucas.

 **DEAN**  
Lucas, itz all gravy. It aint nuthin but all gravy. Yo, Lucas, itz all gravy. It aint nuthin but all gravy.

ANDREA pulls LUCAS away from DEAN n' leadz his ass outside. LUCAS don't look away from DEAN.  
JAKE throws down his jacket n' goes tha fuck into his crib. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. SAM n' DEAN follow.

 **JAKE**  
Okay, just so I be clear, you see...suttin' battle Bizzlez boat, bustin Bizzle-who be a straight-up phat swimmer, by tha way-into tha drink, n' you never peep his ass again?

DEAN glances at SAM.

 **DEAN**  
Yeah, dat bout sums it up.

 **JAKE**  
And I be supposed ta believe this, even though I've already sonar-swept dat entire lake, biatch? And what tha fuck you describin is impossible, biatch? And you not straight-up Wildlife Service?

DEAN looks surprised.

 **JAKE**  
Thatz right, I checked. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Departmentz never heard of y'all two.

 **DEAN**  
See, now, we can explain that.

 **JAKE**  
Enough cause I gots dem finger-lickin' chickens wit tha siz-auce. Please. Da only reason you breathang free air is one of Bizzlez neighbors saw his ass steerin up dat boat just before you done did. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! So, our crazy asses gotz a cold-ass lil couple options here, so peek-a-boo, clear tha way, I be comin' thru fo'sho. I can arrest you fo' impersonatin posse officials n' git freaky wit you as material witnesses ta Bizzle Carltonz disappearance. Or, we can chalk dis all up ta a gangbangin' finger-lickin' dirty-ass shitty-ass day, you git tha fuck into yo' car, you put dis hood up in yo' rearview mirror, n' you don't eva darken mah stoop again.

 **SAM**  
Door number two soundz good.

 **JAKE**  
Thatz tha one I'd pick.

 _DEVINS/BARR HOUSE_   
_INT. LUCAS'S BEDROOM - NIGHT_

LUCAS is up in his bangin room wit tha toy soldiers, drawin another black spiral. It aint nuthin but tha nick nack patty wack, I still gots tha bigger sack fo' realz. ANDREA strutts by his fuckin lil' door up in a robe.

 **ANDREA**  
Baby, what tha fuck is you bustin up, biatch? Come on. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Letz git all up in bed.

ANDREA picks LUCAS up.

 _IMPALA_   
_INT. IMPALA - NIGHT_

DEAN n' SAM is up in tha Impala, waitin at a traffic light fo' realz. A sign say I-43 Uptown ta Milwaukee is ta tha left. Da light turns green. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Da Impala don't move.

 **SAM**  
Green.

 **DEAN**  
What?

 **SAM**  
Lightz green.

DEAN turns right.

 **SAM**  
Uh, tha interstatez tha other way.

 **DEAN**  
I know.

_INT. BATHROOM - NIGHT_

ANDREA is up in tha bathroom. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Biatch plugs tha drain of her tub n' turns tha wata on.

_INT. IMPALA - NIGHT_

SAM n' DEAN is up in tha car.

 **SAM**  
But Dean, dis thang, I be thinkin itz over.

 **DEAN**  
I aint so sure.

 **SAM**  
If Bizzle murdered Peta Sweeney n' Peterz spirit gots its revenge, case closed. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Da spirit should be at rest.

 **DEAN**  
All right, so what tha fuck if we take off n' dis thang aint done, biatch? Yo ass know, what tha fuck if we've missed something, biatch? What if mo' playas git hurt?

 **SAM**  
But why would you be thinkin that?

 **DEAN**  
Because Lucas was straight-up trippin like a muthafucka.

 **SAM**  
Thatz what tha fuck dis be about?

 **DEAN**  
I just don't wanna leave dis hood until I know tha kidz all gravy.

 **SAM**  
Dum diddy-dum, here I come biaaatch! Who tha fuck is yo slick ass, biatch? And what tha fuck have you done wit mah brother?

DEAN glances at SAM.

 **DEAN**  
Shut up.

 _DEVINS/BARR HOUSE_   
_INT. BATHROOM - NIGHT_

Da bathtub is mostly full n' ANDREA tests tha wata wit one hand. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Biatch takes off her robe n' gets up in tha gin n juice n' shit. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Biatch leans back, grabs a washcloth, n' closes her eyes. Da wata comin outta tha faucet turns brown. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch fo' realz. ANDREA starts washin her muthafuckin ass wit tha cloth, then opens her eyes. Da wata is entirely brown now, nahmeean, biatch? Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Biatch screams n' tries ta git outta tha tub yo, but suttin' drags her down.

_INT yo. HALLWAY - NIGHT_

LUCAS poundz on tha bathroom door.

_INT. BATHROOM - NIGHT_

ANDREAz head is pulled under tha gin n juice n' shit. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Biatch pulls it out. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Biatch is pulled under again; lather, rinse, repeat. LUCAS keeps poundin fo' realz. ANDREA is invisible under tha water.

_EXT yo. HOUSE - NIGHT_

SAM n' DEAN have arrived.

 **SAM**  
Is you shizzle bout this, biatch? It aint nuthin but pretty late, man.  
DEAN rings tha doorbell fo' realz. At dat moment, LUCAS opens tha door, desperately afraid.

 **DEAN**  
Lucas, biatch? Lucas!

LUCAS takes off. DEAN n' SAM follow his ass to:

_INT yo. HALLWAY - NIGHT_

Wata is pourin up from under tha bathroom door n' down tha stairs. LUCAS starts poundin on tha bathroom door again. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. DEAN pushes his ass over ta SAM n' kicks up in tha door. Shiiit, dis aint no joke. LUCAS grabs DEAN, so SAM runs tha fuck into tha bathroom n' sticks his thugged-out arms up in tha tub, tryin ta pull ANDREA out. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Biatch is pulled back under yo, but SAM keeps pullin until ANDREA be all tha way out. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Biatch starts coughin up water.


	5. ACT FOUR

_DEVINS/BARR HOUSE_   
_INT. LIVING ROOM - DAY_

Dawn is breaking. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. SAM n' ANDREA sit up in tha livin room fo' realz. ANDREA is dry n' bustin laid back threadz.

 **SAM**  
Yo ass betta tell me son?

 **ANDREA**  
No.

DEAN is lookin all up in notebooks on bookshelves.

 **ANDREA**  
It don't make any sense.

ANDREA starts crying.

 **ANDREA**  
I be goin crazy.

Bitch puts her grill up in her hands.

 **SAM**  
Fuck dat shit, you not. Tell me what tha fuck happened. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Everything.

 **ANDREA**  
I heard...I thought I heard...there was dis voice.

 **SAM**  
What done did it say?

 **ANDREA**  
It holla'd...it holla'd 'come fuck wit me'.

ANDREA sobs.

 **ANDREA**  
Whatz happening?

DEAN pulls up a scrapbook dat say "Jake - 12 muthafuckin years old" n' opens it, flippin pages yo. Dude closes it again n' again n' again n' goes ta SAM n' ANDREA; he puts tha book down up in front of ANDREA, open ta a picture of Explorer Troop 37.

 **DEAN**  
Do you recognize tha lil playas up in these pictures?

 **ANDREA**  
What, biatch? Um, um, no. I mean, except thatz mah daddy right there, so peek-a-boo, clear tha way, I be comin' thru fo'sho yo. Dude must done been bout twelve up in these pictures.

Bitch moves her finger over ta another picture of JAKE as a cold-ass lil child; he is standin next ta PETER. DEAN looks at SAM.

 **DEAN**  
Chris Barrz drowning. Da connection wasn't ta Bizzle Carlton. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Well shiiiit, it must done been ta tha sheriff.

 **SAM**  
Bizzle n' tha sheriff-they was both involved wit Peter.

 **ANDREA**  
What bout Chris, biatch? My fuckin dad-what is you poppin' off about?

DEAN looks sideways.

 **DEAN**  
Lucas?

LUCAS is starin up tha window.

 **DEAN**  
Lucas, what tha fuck is it?

LUCAS opens tha door n' strutts outside. Everyone bigs up.

 **ANDREA**  
Lucas, honey?

LUCAS stops n' looks all up in tha ground, then at DEAN.

 **DEAN**  
Yo ass n' Lucas git back ta tha doggy den n' stay there, aiiight?

ANDREA pulls LUCAS back ta tha house. DEAN n' SAM presumably fetch shovels from tha Impala, before they start digging. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. SAMz shovel clanks against something. They dig wit they handz n' pull up a red bicycle.  
  
SAM  
Peterz bike.

 **JAKE**  
Dum diddy-dum, here I come biaaatch! Who tha fuck is yo slick ass?

SAM n' DEAN turn around; JAKE is there, pointin a glock at dem wild-ass muthafuckas.

 **SAM**  
Put tha glock down, Jake.

SAM n' DEAN drop tha shovels.

 **JAKE**  
How tha fuck did you know dat was there?

 **DEAN**  
What happened, biatch? Yo ass n' Bizzle capped Peter, drowned his ass up in tha lake n' then buried tha bike, biatch? Yo ass can't bury tha real deal, Jake. Nothang stays buried.

ANDREA sees JAKE wit tha glock aimed at SAM n' DEAN. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Biatch talks ta LUCAS.

 **ANDREA**  
Go ta yo' room, dopeie. Now. Lock tha door n' wait fo' mah dirty ass. Don't come out.

LUCAS runs off fo' realz. ANDREA goes outside.

 **JAKE**  
I don't give a fuck what tha fuck tha hell you poppin' off about.

 **DEAN**  
Yo ass n' Bizzle capped Peta Sweeney thirty-five muthafuckin years ago. Thatz what tha fuck tha hell I be poppin' off about.

ANDREA runs up.

 **ANDREA**  
Dad!

 **DEAN**  
And now you gots one seriously pissed-off spirit, n' I aint talkin bout no muthafuckin Jack Daniels neither.

 **SAM**  
It aint nuthin but gonna take Andrea, Lucas, mah playas you love. It aint nuthin but gonna drown dem wild-ass muthafuckas fo' realz. And itz gonna drag they bodies Dogg knows where, so you can feel tha same pain Peterz momma felt fo' realz. And then, afta that, itz gonna take you, n' it aint gonna stop until it do.

 **JAKE**  
Yeah, n' how tha fuck do you know that?

 **SAM**  
Because thatz exactly what tha fuck it did ta Bizzle Carlton.

 **JAKE**  
Listen ta yourselves, both of you, biatch. Yo ass is insane.

 **DEAN**  
I don't straight-up give a ratz ass what tha fuck you be thinkin of us. But if we gonna brang down dis spirit, we need ta find tha remains, salt them, n' burn dem tha fuck into dust. Now tell me you buried Peta somewhere, so peek-a-boo, clear tha way, I be comin' thru fo'sho. Tell me you didn't just let his ass go up in tha lake.

LUCAS didn't git all up in his bangin room; he outside watching.

 **PETER**  
Come fuck wit mah dirty ass.

LUCAS bigs up tha voice.

 **ANDREA**  
Dad, be any of dis true?

 **JAKE**  
No. Don't dig dem wild-ass muthafuckas. They're liars n' they dangerous.

 **ANDREA**  
Somethang tried ta drown mah dirty ass. Chris took a dirt nap on dat lake. Dad, look all up in mah face.

JAKE do.

 **ANDREA**  
Tell me you-you didn't bust a cap up in mah playas.

JAKE looks away.

 **ANDREA**  
Oh mah Dogg.

 **JAKE**  
Bizzley n' I was all up in tha lake. Peta was tha smallest one. We always bullied his ass yo, but dis time, it gots rough cause I gots dem finger-lickin' chickens wit tha siz-auce. Us thugs was holdin his head under tha gin n juice n' shit. Us dudes didn't mean to. But our crazy asses held his ass under too long n' da ruffneck drowned. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! We let tha body go, n' it sank.

DEAN glances at SAM.

 **JAKE**  
Oh, Andrea, we was kids. Us thugs was so trippin like a muthafucka. Dat shiznit was a mistake. But, Andrea, ta say dat I have anythang ta do wit these drownings, wit Chris, cuz of some pimp, biatch? It aint nuthin but not rational.

 **DEAN**  
All right, dig me, all of you, biatch. We need ta git you away from dis lake, as far as we can, n' aint a thugged-out damn thang dat yo' ass can do.

ANDREA turns her head n' spots LUCAS goin down ta tha lake. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Biatch gasps.

 **JAKE**  
Lucas!

They all run up ta tha dock. LUCAS is leanin over tha side, reachin fo' a toy soldier up in tha water.

 **PETER**  
Come fuck wit mah dirty ass.

 **DEAN**  
Lucas!

 **ANDREA**  
Lucas muthafucka! Baby, stay where yo ass is!

A hand comes up n' pulls LUCAS tha fuck into tha gin n juice n' shit. Da adults have reached tha edge of tha lake. JAKE stops. PETERz head is visible; JAKE recognizes his muthafuckin ass. DEAN n' SAM keep hustlin ta tha end of tha dock n' dive in.

 **ANDREA**  
Oh mah God!

Bitch takes off her jacket ta jump in.

 **SAM**  
Andrea, stay there!

 **ANDREA**  
No! Lucas!

 **SAM**  
We bout ta git him! Just stay on tha dock!

SAM dives under again. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. DEAN comes up fo' realz. A minute later, so do SAM.

 **DEAN**  
Sam?

SAM shakes his head.

 **ANDREA**  
Lucas, where is yo slick ass?

JAKE takes off his jacket as SAM n' DEAN dive back down. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. JAKE wades in. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch fo' realz. ANDREA looks over.

 **JAKE**  
Peter, if you can hear mah dirty ass...please, Peter, I be sorry as a muthafucka bout dat bullshit. I be so-I be soopa-doopa sorry bout dat bullshit.

 **ANDREA**  
Daddy, no!

 **JAKE**  
Peter n' shit. Lucas-he's, he just a lil boy. Please, it aint his wild lil' fault, itz mine. Please take mah dirty ass.

DEAN n' SAM come up fo' air.

 **DEAN**  
Jake, no!

PETER surfaces.

 **JAKE**  
Just let it be over!

JAKE is dragged down.

 **ANDREA**  
Daddy dawwwwg! Daddy dawwwwg! No!

DEAN n' SAM dive down again.

 **ANDREA**  
No!

SAM comes up, bobbin his head. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! ANDREA grills 'no!'

DEAN comes up, holdin LUCAS, whoz ass aint moving.


	6. EPILOGUE

_EXT. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. STREET - DAY_

DEAN n' SAM strutt outta tha motel. DEAN opens tha hoopty door n' SAM tosses a thugged-out duffel in.

 **SAM**  
Look, our asses aint gonna save everybody.

 **DEAN**  
I know.

 **ANDREA**  
Sam, Dean.

ANDREA strutts up wit LUCAS.

 **DEAN**  
Hey.

 **ANDREA**  
We glad we caught you, biatch. Us playas just, um, we made you lunch fo' tha road.

LUCAS is carryin a tray of sandwiches.

 **ANDREA**  
Lucas insisted on makin tha sandwiches his dirty ass.

 **LUCAS**  
Can I give it ta dem now?

 **ANDREA**  
Of course.

ANDREA smilez n' kisses LUCASz head.

 **DEAN**  
Come on, Lucas, letz load dis tha fuck into tha car.

 **SAM**  
How tha fuck you holdin up?

 **ANDREA**  
It aint nuthin but just gonna take a long-ass time ta sort all up in every last muthafuckin thang, you know?

SAM sighs.

 **SAM**  
Andrea, I be sorry as a muthafucka bout dat bullshit.

ANDREA shakes her head.

 **ANDREA**  
Yo ass saved mah son. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. I can't ask fo' mo' than dis shit. Dad loved mah dirty ass yo. Dude loved Lucas. No matta what tha fuck da ruffneck did, I just gotta hold on ta that.

DEAN puts tha sandwiches up in tha car.

 **DEAN**  
All right, if you gonna be poppin' off now, dis be a straight-up blingin phrase, so I want you ta repeat it one mo' time.

 **LUCAS**  
Zeppelin rules!

 **DEAN**  
Thatz right. Up high.

DEAN holdz his hand up fo' a high-five. LUCAS obliges, grinning.

 **DEAN**  
Yo ass take care of yo' mom, aiiight?

 **LUCAS**  
All right.

ANDREA comes up n' kisses DEAN.

 **ANDREA**  
Nuff props, biatch.

DEAN be thinkin a minute, then scratches his head n' goes round tha car.

 **DEAN**  
Sam, move yo' ass. We gonna run outta daylight before our crazy asses hit tha road.

DEAN gets up in tha car, then SAM. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Shiznitty Companyz "Movin' On" starts ta play when DEAN starts tha engine.

 **MUSIC**  
I gots ta move on n' I never seem ta slow down

SAM n' DEAN smile at ANDREA n' LUCAS wavin peace out.

 **MUSIC**  
Yeah yeah yeah, I be movin on, movin on from hood ta town

SAM n' DEAN drive away.

_EXT. ROAD - DAY_

**MUSIC**  
Yeah yeah yeah, I never seem ta slow down

Da Impala drives on.


End file.
